Escepticismo
by Taiga-sama
Summary: El enorme ventanal se abrió y una ráfaga de plumas negras la sorprendió, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, y antes de que su espíritu luchador desapareciera, la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un flash, junto con una Hikari arrepentida.


Disclaimer: El enorme ventanal se abrió y una ráfaga de plumas negras la sorprendió, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, y antes de que su espíritu luchador desapareciera, la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un flash, junto con una Hikari arrepentida.

Negación: Los personajes de DNangel no son de mi propiedad, solamente los uso meramente por pura diversión.

"Escepticismo"

Ella no era una persona cobarde, y mucho menos creía en fantasma y seres fantásticos, más bien era escéptica.

En más de una ocasión sus compañeros de clase trataron de jugarle alguna broma, y de paso asustarla, pero por azares del destino nunca funcionaban y más por el hecho de que todos los trucos que solían utilizar eran por demás bobos, trucos tan pobres que ni siquiera asustarían a un niño de 6 años.

-Hikari.-Llamó a su compañera, más sin embargo esta solo se dedicaba a temblar.- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte por favor?, es solo una casa vieja.

-R-Riku.-Su voz era temblorosa, casi como un susurro.- ¿Escuchaste ese crujir?

La joven castaña simplemente resoplo, ¿como podía ser posible que Hikari fuera tan cobarde y crédula?, por Dios, aquella vieja mansión tenía más de noventa años, era completamente normal que crujiese la estructura, solo por puro milagro aquella edificación continuaba en pie.

-Tranquilízate.-Trato de reconfortar a su amiga colocando su mano en su hombro.- Es solo tu imaginación.- Pero el efecto fue completamente diferente a como espero Riku, el temblor aumento más.

-N-no hagas eso.-Hikari trato de parecer segura, pero a quien engañaba, si no fuera por el apoyo moral de Riku ya se habría desmayado de tan solo pisar aquel lugar.- ¿Como acabamos en esto?

Riku paro por un momento su andar, coloco su mano bajo su mentón, clara señal de que estaba tratando de rememorar los sucesos ocurridos durante las horas de clase.

Todo había sido bastante normal, hasta que como de costumbre Saehara abrió la boca para soltar su acostumbrado veneno. Después de escuchar sus típicas incoherencias lo golpeo en la cara, según la enfermera de la escuela, ese había sido el mejor derechazo que jamás hubiese visto, luego de recuperar el conocimiento el joven reto a Riku a una típica prueba de valor y ella sin poder rechazar tal reto simplemente acepto.

-! Cielos ¡, si no fueran tan cabezotas no estaríamos aquí ahora.-Refunfuño Hikari, Riku simplemente apretó su mandíbula ante tremendo comentario. Bueno, quizás si era un poco necia...! VAMOS, A QUIEN ENGAÑABA, ELLA ERA MÁS QUE NECIA ¡

-Dime Riku, ¿sabes la historia de lo que paso aquí?.-Al parecer la joven se tranquilizo un poco, mientras Riku negaba con su cabeza.-Veras.-La joven asustadiza se detuvo un momento para darle cierto drama y terror al momento, claro si eso era posible.-Se rumora que el dueño original de esta casa se volvió loco después de descubrir que su amada esposa le era infiel.-Aclaro un poco su garganta y continuó.-Y un día se volvió loco de celos, tomo un hacha y mato a su esposa junto con sus hijos, él pobre hombre perdió por completo la cordura hasta el punto de suicidarse.

-La típica historia de amor desastrosa, no es nada nuevo.-Le dio poca importancia a aquella aterradora historia y continuó caminando, alumbrando su camino con una linterna.- ¿En verdad crees en esas tontas leyendas urbanas?

- Pues tontas o no, será mejor tener cuidado.-Y el temblor pareció volver al cuerpo de Hikari.

Y como si hubiese caído del cielo, detrás de una puerta de madera vieja se encontraba un pequeño reloj, esa sería una prueba perfecta para demostrar que estuvieron en aquel tenebroso lugar.

-Escucha, cogere ese reloj y después no iremos.-Señalo el pequeño objeto, y antes de que Hikaru pudiese protestar, Riku ya estaba dentro de aquella habitación.

La puerta se cerró en su espalda, su respiración desapareció por un momento, la imagen de su amiga Hikari desapareció, y millones de susurros llenaron la habitación.

El escepticismo desapareció y por primera vez en toda su vida creyó en la posibilidad de que seres fantasmagóricos de verdad existiesen, y justamente en ese momento la estuviesen acechando.

Por un momento creyó que sus piernas no serían lo suficientemente fuertes, su mente se nubló y lo único que podía escuchar eran aquellos escalofriantes ruidos.

Se arrodillo, sus manos tapaban sus oídos y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la valentía abandono cada rincón de su cuerpo, su respiración era entrecortada.

-T-tranquila Riku, e-esto es una tonta broma de los chicos.-Trató a toda costa mentalizar otra cosa cualquiera que la distrajera, seguramente Saehara estaría más que muerto de la risa, eso fue suficiente para que la jovencita sacara aquella valentía oculta.-! VAMOS, SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAN, LO HE DESCUBIERTO ¡.-Más sin embargo nada cambio, las pocas esperanzas se desvanecieron.

El enorme ventanal se abrió y una ráfaga de plumas negras la sorprendió, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, y antes de que su espíritu luchador desapareciera, la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un flash, junto con una Hikari arrepentida. La broma había sido cruel, y de eso no cabía duda, sobre todo después de enterarse de que aquel efecto de las plumas negras no había sido invención de sus compañeros, su piel se erizo y jamás de los jamases volvió a ser escéptica.

N/A: Esta historia la escribí para una tarea de la escuela, espero me digan que les pareció.


End file.
